The present invention relates to building construction, and in particular to a method of forming the roof/wall portion of a conical building structure.
One of the principal problems in housing construction is the spiralling cost of constructing a single family dwelling. The cost of such dwellings has risen to the point that a single family dwelling is becoming unfeasible for low and middle income families. The principal factor in the rise in the cost of constructing single family dwellings and other building structures is the labor cost involved. Conventional construction techniques rely almost exclusively on the use of labor, and thus the cost cannot be reduced without reducing the salaries paid to the laborers. Such salaries continually increase rather than decrease and thus the construction cost inexorably rises. Attempts have been made to minimize such labor cost by preassembling such structures in factories, either in whole or in part, but such attempts to reduce the cost of construction have met with only moderate success. The source of the problem appears to be the use of excessive labor in conventional construction techniques, and the only way that the problem can be reduced or minimized is to change the techniques themselves.